1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to liquid sampler devices, and more particularly to an improved liquid sample storage device which utilizes a disposable liner.
2. Description of the Related Art
Fluid sampling devices are well known in the art and are generally utilized to obtain samples of wastewater, water from rivers or streams, or liquid effluent from commercial or manufacturing enterprises for subsequent testing in order to determine the levels of various pollutants. These devices generally function with timers and withdraw samples periodically which are then deposited into sample storage devices for subsequent transportation to a testing facility.
Most prior art sample storage devices are either glass or plastic bottles, which must be thoroughly washed after each collection to prevent contamination of subsequently collected samples. Glass containers are, of course, undesirable in that they are susceptible to breakage. On the other hand, plastic containers are much more difficult to clean than are glass containers. U.S. Pat. No. 5,390,553, issued to Lynn, attempts to resolve some of these difficulties by utilizing a container which holds a plastic bag therein. The container splits into upper and lower sections for insertion of the bag, which is held in position by a retainer ring around the neck section of the container. A single vent hole in the neck of the container is utilized to allow trapped air to escape from the container as the bag fills with liquid sample.
Testing of the Lynn device, however, has demonstrated that its operation is less than satisfactory inasmuch as the single vent hole is insufficient to allow the internal bag or liner to fill properly. As the liner fills, air becomes trapped in areas removed from the vent hole and prevents the bag from filling. Furthermore, the bag of Lynn is simply placed within the container with the neck of the bag folded down over the neck of the container and provides no structure for suspending the bag in an open configuration to facilitate the deposit of fluid samples therein.
Those concerned with these and other problems recognize the need for an improved fluid sample storage device.